gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dozer
This article refers to the "Dozer" in GTA San Andreas. For a similarly named "Bulldozer" in GTA Vice City Stories and GTA Chinatown Wars, see Bulldozer. The DUDE (GTA SA) & HVY (GTA V) '''Dozer' is a heavy earth-moving vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Dozer is designed as a four-wheel front loader. The vehicle is devoid of any luxuries, and is depicted with an open driver compartment with no doors, leaving the player vulnerable to being pulled out of the vehicle by hostile NPCs; the Dozer is also equipped with an adjustable scoop. The color is only available in a blue-greenish color. The Dozer returns in Grand Theft Auto V. Manufactured by HVY, the Dozer is colored a traditional Cat Yellow. It is slightly bigger than before, with a cabin enclosure for the driver, slightly bigger doors, and a larger scoop. The cockpit contains glass windows on all four sides making the driver vulnerable to gunfire. Performance The Dozer is very large and heavy, and therefore has a slow top speed; the Dozer also features rear wheel steering, meaning that it is pushed into turns instead of pulled, making for a very small turning radius, although this also makes the Dozer more vulnerable to tailspins if in higher speeds. Its movable scoop can be used to plow through a bunch of other cars, which is no problem for this vehicle; as its weight and torque make it nearly unstoppable. Due to its bottom-heavy design, the Dozer is designed to rest upright after a flip. This feature is very useful in Hunter Quarry's Quarry missions, as players can drive and flip the vehicle down several tiers of the quarry without the risk of having the vehicle resting on its top or side. It shares the same engine sound as the Walton and the Tractor. In Grand Theft Auto V, the vehicle is very slow due to its tracks and only sits the driver. Like in San Andreas, it has a movable scoop and an unusable hoe in the rear, however this is a good defense, as pursuing vehicles tend to flip when they are hit by the hoe. As the scoop is concave, it can easily pull and raise small vehicles and even trucks. The Dozer's scoop is even capable of lifting up a Boeing 747 by the nose landing gear, however, this may destroy the plane. Locations GTA San Andreas *One can be obtained at the Angel Pine Junkyard in Angel Pine, Whetstone. *Spawns in the mission, Deconstruction. *In Hunter Quarry, Bone County after completing the side-mission. *At a construction site in Rockshore West, Las Venturas. GTA V *Driving/parked/spawns at the construction sites. *Spawns at Davis Quartz. *Frequently spawns in a large lot in the southernmost corner of Los Santos International Airport, near the purchasable Pegasus hangar, as well as two Trashmasters and a Blazer. Trivia *If the player tries to tow a Dozer with a Towtruck and the Towtruck is turned sharply in any direction, both vehicles will be thrown in opposite directions with great force. *Its movable scoop can be raised and lowered by the player when desired. *The Dozer is the only construction vehicle which lacks the radio. *If you use the Dozer against vehicles, they won't have visual injuries. *The name is probably just short for bulldozer, but it could also reference the fact that it is slow, as doze sometimes means to sleep. *In Grand Theft Auto V, the Dozer is seen with tracks instead of wheels. This makes the Dozer one of, if not the strongest vehicle in GTA V. *In GTA V the Dozer can be found in various construction areas across Los Santos. *In GTA V the Dozer can actually be stored in a safehouse garage with great care and expertise, but it is difficult to get it in as the player must use the scoop to pull itself in very carefully. *Strangely, the Dozer in GTA V can actually do a burnout. This is odd since, due to the fact that a tracked vehicle only has one driven pair of wheels which also have the only brakes on the vehicle, a tracked vehicle cannot do a burnout. However, it would simulate stationary turns. Gallery Dozer-GTASA-front.jpg|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view) ajmhvydozerfront.jpg|Dozer front. Dozer.jpg|Dozer in GTA V. See also * Bulldozer, GTA Vice City Stories and GTA Chinatown Wars equivalents. * Dumper * Towtruck * Cement Truck * DUDE * Mixer }} de:Dozer es:Dozer fr:Dozer pl:Bulldozer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY